Farther Away
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Bakura's having a strange time in the dark...but what will happen when either he or Ryou wakes up? none detailed hinted romance at the end. bakuraXryou. oneshot songfic strangeness.


Farther Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Evanescence or the song "Farther Away".

NOTE: **_Song Lyrics_**

_Bakura's thoughts (and actions in his POV)_

Ordinary actions (in NORMAL POV)

Chapter 1 –

_**I took their smiles and I made them mine.**_

_I did a lot of bad things in my time…_

_**I sold my soul just to hide the light.**_

_It started off as survival…but now I guess it's more of a vengeful, passionate obsession._

_**And now I see what I really am,**_

_Umm…Bakura the Thief King, hater of Pharaohs, spirit of the Millennium Ring, yami of Ryou?_

_**A thief a whore, and a liar.**_

_Thief, yes, liar, yes…whore? I'd say that's more Malik and Marik, actually._

_**I run to you,**_

_I'm in pure black…I see…Ryou? What's my light doing in pitch bla…my light in darkness._

…_Ryou's my light? In the literal sense now?_

_**(And run away from this hell)**_

_Oh well, maybe he knows a way into some place where there's possibly something to see._

_**Call out your name,**_

'_Ryou! RYOU!'_

_**(Giving up, giving in)**_

_Oh Ra-damnit. He's dead…or not…he's just unconscious._

_**I see you there,**_

_I can't tell…_

_**(Still you are)  
Farther away.**_

_…He's too far away._

_**I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.**_

_I loose my senses around my hikari._

_Don't ask me why because I still don't know._

_**You give me all but the reason why.**_

_I'm perfectly content except I don't know why I feel like I do…too bad I've never asked, hmm?_

_**I reach but I feel only air at night.**_

_Cold…I can't each you, Ra-damnit!_

_**Not you, not love, just nothing.**_

_Nothing._

_Oh, for the love of Ra…!_

_**I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)**_

_Well, I try to…I end up floating along slowly…hmm, interesting…_

_**Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)**_

_Out of hope, out of options, and…great. Out of voice._

_**I see you there,  
(Still you are)**_

_Maybe the mind-link works!_

_Oh no…you're still…_

_**Farther away.**_

_…too far away._

_**Try to forget you,**_

_Let's move on, Bakura, he won't help…DAMNIT!_

_**But without you I feel nothing.**_

_Numb again…damn._

_**Don't leave me here, by myself.**_

_Hmm…I can't leave by myself, eh? Oh well, back to Ryou…_

_**I can't breathe.**_

_Too true…I can't breathe…_

_**I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)**_

_Still running…hmm, the more desperate I am…the faster I go to Ryou…_

…_Why does that feel good? It's not entirely because my ability to breathe is coming back…_

_**Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)**_

_Maybe if I can wake him up, we'll get to each other quicker…but will that actually work?_

_**I see you there,  
(Still you are)**_

_But still you're…_

_**Farther away.**_

_…too far away._

_**I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)**_

…_Well, I try to run to you._

_**Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)**_

_Still yelling and cursing…maybe soon I'll start asking Ra for help._

_**I see you there,  
(Still you are)**_

_Now you're not as_

_**Farther away.**_

_far away._

_**Farther away,**_

Bakura sat bolt upright in his bed, panting.

_Weird dream…_

_**farther away,**_

Ryou stirred from where he lay in bed next to Bakura, naked from the waist-up, at least. Bakura looked at Ryou, then turned to stare straight ahead in shock.

…_This is better, though…_

_**farther away,**_

'…Hmm…? B-Bakura? A-Are you alright?' Ryou mumbled, staring with innocent brown eyes up at his yami. Bakura looked back at his hikari and smiled.

**_farther away,_**

'Yeah…Yeah I'm fine, Ryou…I just had a weird dream…go back to sleep.'

**_farther away._**

Ryou smiled sleepily and yawned. 'Hmm'kay.' He murmured, suppressing another yawn. Bakura smiled and kissed his hikari's forehead.

'On second thought…can you stay awake for a little bit? I'm too tired to sleep…'

'…Bakura, do you know…what…you…just…hmm…'

'Yes, koi?'

'…hmmm…never mind, Bakura…carry on…'

**Umm…yeah…wasn't that interesting (and random)…so yeah! Please review, much thankies for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
